


I'm Not Being Me

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a creature of the night and Calum is unaware of it.  When they meet outside a dingy club, they decide to spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Being Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Try Hard_

It's another night and Michael is glad that he chose to come to Vancouver. This time of the year, Sydney can be swelteringly hot and with his heightened senses, all that heat feels extra unpleasant. Here, everything is humid and cool, something he can handle without feeling like he is burning up alive. And of course, Vancouver is very cloudy most of the time. The whole rumour about his kind turning into human torches in the broad daylight is total bullshit. He hates that most authors got the notion that they should all die horribly painful deaths. Like, Michael never would chosen this for himself if it had been up to him. But like any other cliche movie, it happened when his guard was down.

And well, he's trying to make the best of what he has got.

Hence his awkard lingering outside a dingy club that reeks of sex and sweat and alcohol. He could mind-control the bouncer into letting him in, yeah, but that means having to use some of the little power that he has left. He hasn't fed in a week--stupid, he knows, but the damn city is crawling with hunters--and he knows that he isn't strong enough to sway the mind of a man who is so used to saying no all the time.

So he is lurking by the shadows, out of reach of the street lights that barely do anything to light up the night. He is pretty sure that he isn't quite in the city of Vancouver, otherwise every damn street would be lit up like it's the middle of the day. He thinks that he might have seen a sign saying _'Coqu-'_ something so yeah. Whatever. Small towns are easier to stay in since the people are so welcoming and friendly.  Most of the time.

Just as he decides to go to a different place, he sees the bouncer literally throw out some kid with dark hair and tanned skin. He stalks towards them and listens.

"Stupid kid," the bouncer snarls. "If you're going to try to sneak in, try to find a better fake ID, yeah? Ain't nobody gonna be fooled by that piece of shit."

"Fuck off," the kid says, pretty much bristling. If Michael had a tail, it'd be swaying with anticipation. Teenagers are often the easiest target. He would know.

"Hey," he says, stepping out of the shadows. The kid jumps, probably didn't see him before. Michael seems to have developed an uncanny ability to blend into the shadows. "Got kicked out too, huh?"

"Yeah. Fuckin' dick. Wish my mom chose somewhere else to vacation. But no, she wanted to see the snow on Whistler," he complains. "I'm Calum," he says, offering his hand.

Michael takes it. He notes the New Zealand accent in the kid's voice with delight.  With the tip of his finger, he traces the vein that is visible on the inside of Calum's wrist. He can feel it thumping underneath his fingertip. "Michael."

"Sweet. Wanna go get trashed somewhere else? Pretty sure we can trick the guy at the booze store around the corner."

"Or,' Michael says, a plan forming in his mind, "we go to my place and we can have some fun." He lets his voice drop an octave at the last word, also arching a brow in a suggestive manner.

Calum's puppy brown eyes darken, and Michael has to bite back a smirk. "Alright then. You don't beat around the bush, do ya?"

"Nah. That's for pussies."

"Take me home, then."

Technically, it's not Michael's apartment. He simply compelled the landlord into handing him the keys so that he could stay there for a while. But it'll do.

It's a half-hour walk back to Michael's temporary home and once they are inside, Michael makes sure to lock the door and then smirks at Calum. He pulls off the hoodie he's been wearing and casually leaves the shirt rucked up. He's never had abs and is now stuck in the form of a lanky teenager for god knows how long, but he knows that he's in an okay shape.

"Like what you see?" he winks.

"Very. Reckon you'd look better without clothes on."

Michael shrugs as he shucks off the rest of his clothes. "Your turn."

Calum is sort of bad. He tries to take off his clothes in a sexy way but what ends of happening is that he bumps his hip into the corner of some furniture. "Fucker," he mutters, throwing his t-shirt away. "Did not see that there."

Michael would have said something but he can't. Not when there's a bead of blood from where Calum's nicked himself. He can feel his fangs trying to come out, making his jaw and gums ache with a throbbing burn. Thankfully, his eyes don't go red like they do in stupid movies.

"Should be more careful," he mumbles as he walks forward and kisses Calum. The kiss is rushed and lustful. He hasn't the patience to play it slow to start off. He is starved and he cannot bear the thought of waiting any more than what's necessary.

Soon, they end up in the bedroom, on the bed with Calum pinned beneath Michael. He knows that Calum has had some sexual experience from the way he grinds his hips down, their half-hard cocks aligned perfectly and, fuck, where did he learnt to do that with his tongue? Like, he doesn't have a nipple kink or anything but it still feels so good.

"Fuck, jus' lemme fuck ya," Michael grunts out, fangs on the verge of coming out. It's gonna hurt when he bites Calum, so he needs the orgasm to help mask the pain. It'll be easier for him to compel Calum into thinking that Michael gave him a massive hickey then to erase the fact that he sucked blood from his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, shiiiit," Calum pants, heartbeats spiking up when Michael reaches down to squeeze at his balls. "Got lube?"

"Always."

Michael grabs the lube from the bedside table and puts a generous amount on his fingers. He slips one in and moans at how loose Calum feels already.

"Slut," he teases, brushing the tip of his finger on Calum's prostate.

"Yeah, me and my vibrator get on real well," Calum retorts. "And the occasional guys."

"Uh-huh," Michael muses, sliding in another finger. This time he is met with more resistance. "Bet you never been fucked someone as awesome as me."

"How modest of you," Calum comments, then moans loudly because Michael's fingers are like magic. "Ugh, just get on with me."

And Michael gladly obliges. He slicks up his cock with more slick, all his senses on fire from the scent of arousal that is thick in the air. He knows from experience that when his prey is turned on, the blood tastes even sweeter. And sex in general is fantastic as a vampire.

He plunges in, not giving Calum much warning other than a cheeky kiss to his pulse. Calum's breath stutters and Michael's fangs are throbbing with the need to feed. He thrusts sloppily for the first few minutes, trying to find a rhythm that will work. He knows that he's found the human's prostate when Calum screams his name, his ass clenching deliciously. He starts to nibble along the curve of his neck, tasting the salt on his skin and his teeth nearly breaking the surface a few times.

"Ahh, fuck," Calum moans, nails dragging down Michael's back. He can feel little welts opening up but they disappearing almost the moment that they form. "You're _good_."

Well, he's had half a century to practice, so yeah.

"Yeah? Wanna come for me, babe? Let me feel you splash over your stomach and me?" He grips Calum's prick roughly, stroking him so fast that his hand might look like a blur to the human.

"Fuck, nnnngh. Wanna come with you."

"As you wish."

He leans in close, finally able to bite Calum. He drives into Calum's prostate; at the exact same moment, he lets his teeth sink in to the fragile, warm skin. The taste of blood explodes on his tastebuds as he sucks hard. The rich, heady liquid fills his mouth and he gulps it down greedily. Calum comes with a yelp and Michael is close too. As hot blood travels down his throat, the warmth starts to radiate throughout his body, raising his body temperature so that it almost matches Calum's. He has had nowhere near his fill but an idea forms in his mind.

Michael detaches his mouth from Calum's neck, lips glistening ruby red with blood. He trails kisses down Calum's neck until he reaches the dark pink nipples. He bites down on the skin around it, drawing up some blood. He laps at the blood, smearing some of it around. For some reason, Calum tastes way better than people he has fed in his un-life. He continues to leave little bite-kisses down Calum's torso, taking a bit of blood from each location.

When his head is between Calum's thighs, he smirks. There's cum dripping out of Calum's hole. He teases at the furl of muscles with his tongue, delighting in the breathless keening sound that leaves Calum's mouth. He pokes his tongue in, swirling it around and getting the taste of his own load as well as the muskiness that is unique to Calum. Then, when Calum starts to tighten up a little, he lets his fang hook onto the thin skin, a tiny rivulet of blood falling to his mouth. Calum squirms at the oddly enjoyable mix of pain and pleasure. His body wants to fight it but his mind is already fogged up from the post-orgasm haze and whatever effect Michael has on him.

The blond pulls his tongue out, a different intention now on the forefront of his mind. He kisses the fleshy inside of Calum's thigh and then licks at the femoral artery than runs up towards Calum's dick. With a wicked grin, he bites into the pulsating spot. Blood all but gushes into his mouth and Michael has to remind himself not to suck too hard. Last time he fed from this particular vein, he'd killed the poor girl. To be fair, she was a delusional crack addict whose blood was full of crack, so.

The response he gets from Calum is so unexpected though. His dick twitches and to Michael's amusement, he comes again. With a growl, Michael wraps a hand around his own cock and starts to stroke himself. Soon, he is coming undone, rutting into his hand and suckling on Calum's blood with his head cradled between his thighs. It feels like he's been coming for forever when it finally ends, and he is all spent.

Michael regrets what he has to do next. He forces Calum to look at him straight into his eyes and intones: "I never bit you. They are just some really bad hickeys. I got really carried away, okay?"

"You were biting me and got carried away," Calum repeats, eyes blank and unfocused.

"Good. Now sleep."

He watches as Calum's eyes blink slowly and then slip closed. With a sigh, he pulls the covers off the bed and goes looking for a new one.

He would like to do this again, but maybe minus the blood part. Calum will need to recover for at least two days. He'll have to force the human to drink lots of fluids for the next few days, he supposes.

Before he nods off, the last thoughts that fill his mind are of Calum's puppy-like gaze and that dimpled grin.


End file.
